Potions Musings
by harrypotterislife
Summary: Rose finds a certain Slytherin very appealing, but will her fears forever hold her back?


Potions quickly became her not only her favorite class, but the best part of her days. Her intelligence and astuteness weren't the only reason she loved the class. Like her mother, Rose excelled at the academic aspects of Hogwarts. She was top of her class, and the only of her relatives to be in Ravenclaw. She was not ashamed of being chosen into her house instead of Gryffindor, the house of her cousins and brother, because she thought a sharp mind was far more important than a brave heart.

Truthfully, Rose was a coward. She was afraid of disappointing her parents, getting in trouble, and rejection. The latter reason was the cause of Potions becoming her favorite subject. After receiving an owl in every subject, she had narrowed her eight classes to four: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. These were all the classes necessary to become a healer or a potions master, both of which she was considering. Her career pursuits were not what made potions so enjoyable, either. It was the boy sitting in the seat one row ahead and one row to the left of her.

She remembered the way he had strutted during her first year at Hogwarts. According to her father, he acted just as his father Draco had. He was snooty and acted as if he owned the world. Scorpius changed by the time he returned to Hogwarts for his second year. After losing his father in an accident with a broomstick, Scorpius became withdrawn. Rose only ever saw him speak to his friend Corbeau Zambini or when called upon in class. She found his silent manner both intriguing and attractive. With a high boned face, dark brown eyes, and silver hair that curled just above his collar, she soon found herself engrossed every Potions in something that was not Potions.

A few months after the school year began, Rose's daydreaming placed her in a position she had

never been in before: she couldn't answer a question. She had no idea what Professor Quirke

had asked her. Embarrassed, Rose asked her to repeat the question.

"I asked what effect lovage produces. Please pay attention, Miss Weasley."

The entire class turned to look at her, including Scorpius. Catching his eye, she blushed. "It inflames the brain, causing irrationality and confusion, making it very useful for befuddlement potions," she said quickly.

As class commenced, Albus nudged her and gave her a questioning look. She simply shrugged and looked away. She needed to get a hold on herself. She had never let herself become so distracted from her studies before, and certainly not because of a boy. She resolved at that moment to stop the foolishness and concentrate.

Her plan, however, did not work. In fact, as she proceeded to leave class that day her plan failed completely. Still shaken and slightly humiliated, she kept her head down and plowed directly into the object of her affection in the hall. She apologized profusely and picked up his book that had fallen. As she handed it back to him, Scorpius smiled and said "It's fine."

She stood transfixed. She decided he should smile more, because his white teeth shone like stars and his eyes twinkled hypnotically. "Are you okay?" His face had changed to a puzzled expression that she found just as adorable, but his question shook her from her trance.

"Oh yes! I'm fine, terribly sorry. I have to go!" she squeaked before turning and nearly running from him. She felt entirely foolish. Rose thought it was likely he believed her to be daft. Her cheeks burned with a fury as she proceeded to her next class, and any thoughts of Scorpius lit them up again for the rest of the day. However, that night as she lay in bed, all she could picture was his smiling face. He had actually spoken to her, which given his quiet nature was difficult to fathom. Was it too foolish a thought to imagine that there was the smallest possibility that perhaps he found her attractive as well? Warmth spread through her at the thought.

Personally, she couldn't see what anyone would find appealing in her. Having inherited both her mother's bushy, frizzy hair and the Weasley red hair and freckles, she thought her head was quite a disaster, and her plain brown eyes weren't an exciting addition. Scorpius Malfoy was gorgeous and could probably have any girl in the school, including her cousin Colette, a seventh year who happened to be part Veela and thus, irresistible to the boys at Hogwarts. Ridding her mind of unhappy thoughts such as her cousin snogging Scorpius, Rose eventually fell asleep and dreamt of having the courage to speak to him.

Time passed, but it seemed that Rose's feelings would not. If anything, they increased. She felt like a complete idiot for not even speaking to Scorpius, but at every opportunity, she seemed to freeze. After the holidays, Professor Quirke told the class that she had a very difficult project planned for the class. "I will be dividing you into pairs and you will together attempt to brew Veritaserum. As you know, you will need to make this potion for a N.E.W.T. in Potions and this will be practice. All work will be done outside of class and since it requires a moon cycle to mature, you have two months."

Professor Quirke began to divide the class into twos. "Laurell, Nott. Fawcett, Bradley. Stebbins, Clifford. Potter, Whigby. Weasley, Malfoy. Turner, Coote." As the pairs got together to discuss their potion, Rose, filled with a nervous excitement, walked to Scorpius's desk and sat.

"Er . . . shall we meet in the library after dinner to start work?" she asked him.

Looking bored, he agreed without even looking at her. Nervous and feeling the blush on her cheeks, they sat in silence the rest of class. When dinner arrived, she glanced furtively at the Slytherin table, waiting to see him finish, rather than eating herself. Lidia Boot, one of her friends, noticed her odd behavior, but Rose simply said she had to do work and went to the library alone.

After finding the instructions for Veritaserum and a table, Scorpius walked into the library and found her. They began to discuss the necessities of the potion and how they would complete it. Rose surprised herself by falling into an easy banter with Scorpius, and they actually discussed potions much longer than was required. Delighted with the odd turn of events, Rose agreed to meet him again the following night to start assembling ingredients.

When Rose returned to the Ravenclaw common room, Lidia asked her about her behavior at dinner. "I've never seen you act that nervous over some homework," she said.

"It's a project for Potions. I'm working with Scorpius Malfoy," Rose told her, still grinning.

"Ooh! He's handsome. Is that why you were so worked up?" Lidia immediately began searching for gossip. "He's so quiet. Do you fancy him, Rose?"

Rose, knowing and accepting that telling her friend would be the same as telling the school, lied. "Have I ever fancied anyone, Lidia? My schoolwork is far more important." Though she could tell Lidia wasn't satisfied, the subject was dropped and Rose hurried to bed, excited for the day that would come.

That evening, Rose and Scorpius met in one of the dungeons to begin. The class had been granted permission to use Professor Quirke's personal stores to make the potion, so the two went into the Potions dungeon to gather their ingredients. Rose was quite pleased to find that the easy manner of the night before still existed, and they continued to talk. As they sifted through the stores, both chatting about their plans in the field of potions, they both seemed to realize how very close they happened to be and looked at each other silently. Rose, too afraid to do anything else, grabbed her ingredients and fled the supply room. Scorpius followed, looking slightly confused and the two began their potion.

This project soon became the new highlight of Rose's days. She and Scorpius soon developed a tentative friendship, occasionally speaking outside of their meetings. After the ingredients were added, all they needed to do was stir the potion every three days as it matured. Though Rose was sad the project was soon to be over, she hoped they would continue to speak. She had discovered Scorpius to be immensely enjoyable; he was very smart, funny, and kind, not at all like her father had described his father.

As the lunar cycle drew to a close, Rose and Scorpius met over their finished potion for the last time. It had transformed from its former red color to the clear, water like substance it was supposed to be. Happy with the results, Rose was ready to take it to the Potions dungeon, but Scorpius had a suggestion.

"Maybe we should try some, make sure it works?" he said slyly.

Rose was nervous, but not wanting to turn in a poor product, she agreed. "A few drops each, then?"

Spooning a small amount, Scorpius swallowed some, and then handed it to Rose, who did the same warily. "I'll ask you some questions to see if it works," he said, smiling.

"Wait! I don't want you to ask me questions." Rose was panicking. What if he found out about how much she liked him? She would be horrified at how he would react.

His grin grew. "This may be mean, but I don't think I'll get it out of you any other way. I heard a rumor from your friend Lidia that you fancy me. Do you?"

Powerless, Rose did the only thing she could. "Yes." Blushing furiously, she looked down, terrified to see the expression of disgust that had to be forming on his face. She even felt tears begin to form, humiliating her even more. Surprisingly enough, she felt a gentle hand upon her chin, lifting her head up.

The grin was still spread upon Scorpius's face. "For the smartest girl I've ever met, you can be extremely daft," he said gently. "Have you not noticed the way I've been flirting with you? Or the fact that you're the only girl I talk to? I nearly kissed you in the supply closet, and I would have if you hadn't run."

Confused and shocked, Rose tried to think. "Are you saying that you fancy me, too?"

"Yes, you silly girl, I do."

Happiness and warmth spread throughout Rose. "Oh. Well then…" and she kissed him. She wasn't scared anymore, so she kissed him again.

"My dad is going to be so mad at me, snogging Draco Malfoy's son." She smiled, and so did he. Suddenly, she didn't care what her parents or anyone else thought. She was kissing the boy of her dreams, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
